


Our Happily Ever After

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Behind the Scenes. Just a series of one shots that aren't necessarily in order but it's about Meryl and Maks' future together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new thing I'm trying, I hope you like it!

Meryl and Maks, the perfect example of true love. They fell for each other throughout the course of an emotional journey together on Dancing with the Stars. He brought out a whole new side of her which caused her to come out of her shell, and explore new emotions. She brought out a whole new side of him which was soft, sweet, caring, and passionate. They fell in love, got married and had children like any other people would. Now, they have to depend on each other to conduct a wonderful household.  
"Meryl, I'm here!" Maks shouted after walking into the door of his home for the first time in a month, since he was touring with his show. Meryl's heart skipped a beat as soon as she heard his voice. She got off of her bed and ran towards the living room where Maks was standing. His face lit up when he saw her. She smiled from ear to ear when he picked her up and squeezed her tightly. Meryl hugged him back and sighed contently. "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I missed you too, babe, it kills me to be away for a whole month!" Maks replied. They pulled away from the hug and kissed passionately. "And I missed this," Meryl said with a giggle. Maks laughed and kissed her again. "Are the kids still at school?" He asked after pulling away. Meryl nodded. "Yes, so is there anything you wanna do before they get back?" She said. Maks smirked and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "They should be home soon, though," Meryl said. "Well it's not like we haven't done it fast before!" Maks said. Meryl giggled and began to kiss him passionately. They made love for the first time in a month. After they each hit their highs, they collapsed on the bed. Maks played with Meryl's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So the kids?" Maks asked. "Are Probably going to walk in the door soon, so we better get dressed!" Meryl exclaimed. On cue, the front door opened, and in came Mia, Adrian, Lilly, and Josh. Meryl and Maks walked out of the bedroom and into the foyer. The kids all smiled at the sight of their father. Lilly, the youngest Chmerkovskiy child ran to her father to give him a big hug. "Daddy!" The five year old exclaimed. Maks smiled at his little daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you Lil!" He said. Lilly smiled and followed Meryl into the kitchen to get a snack. Josh, the second youngest of the kids, hugged his father next. "Now that you're back, can we go to the batting cages?" The nine year old asked. Maks nodded. "Of course, I've been looking forward to it," he told his son. Josh beamed and ran after Lilly and his mother. Maks smiled at the eleven year old twins Adrian and Mia. "I missed you guys a lot!" Maks told them. Mia nodded. "I missed you too, Daddy! But you seriously need to watch our duet because I don't think Adrian is doing his frame right and it's throwing me off!" She exclaimed. Maks chuckled. "I promise I'll watch your duet, later," he said. Adrian rolled his eyes. "I am not doing the frame wrong!" He yelled after Mia. Maks shook his head at his kids and felt truly happy to back home. Meryl approached him after getting the kids their snacks. He placed his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I missed them a lot," Maks told her. Meryl nodded and sat down next to him on the couch. "They've been great, and Mia and Adrian are becoming wonderful dancers," she said. Maks nodded in approval. "That's great, and I hear they might be the next Derek and Julianne!" He said causing Meryl to smile. "Mia is such a perfectionist," she told Maks. Maks nodded. "I know, she really wants to be amazing and she gets that from both of us," "All of our kids have that gene from both of us," Meryl said. "Josh is getting so much better at baseball and soccer, and Lilly has been drawing beautiful pictures, as well as practicing her gymnastics everyday, and she goes to dance class too!" She added. "We sure made amazing children together," Maks said. Meryl smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he replied and pulled her close to him. "We should go hang out with the kids," Meryl suggested. Maks nodded and took her hand and led her to the kitchen.  
"Mommy, Daddy, how did you guys meet?" Mia asked curiously. Meryl and Maks exchanged looks. "Why are you asking us that, sweetie?" Meryl asked. Mia shrugged. "Well at school today we were talking about how we all have family history. The teacher asked us if we knew where are parents came from and how they met and stuff," she told them. Then, Adrian cut in, "I obviously we knew that dad came over from the Ukraine with his parents and Uncle Val, but we didn't really know how you guys met," he said. Mia nodded. "You've never talked about it," Maks smiled. "It's a pretty great story," he said. "Well tell us!" Josh's exclaimed. "I actually have it on video when we met," Meryl said. "Really?" Mia asked. "Well about twelve years ago there was this show called Dancing with the Stars and daddy was a professional dancer on it, and since I was an Olympian I was considered 'famous', and they partnered me with your father. He taught me how to dance and we ended up winning the show," Meryl told them. Mia gasped. "So that's what that trophy is for in your room," Maks nodded. "I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one," he said while looking in Meryl's eyes. Meryl blushed. Maks kissed her cheek. Even though their kids were quite used to their constant PDA, they still were taken aback by it. "Eww gross dad!" Josh said with disgust causing them to laugh. "Can we watch it?" Lilly asked. Meryl nodded and settled them all into the family room where she placed in the DVDs from the show. "Oh my gosh dad, that was you?!" Mia exclaimed. Maks nodded. "I know, I used to be pretty hot back then," he said. Meryl smirked. "You're still pretty hot now," she whispered. Maks' eyes widened. "Meryl, are you flirting with me?!" He asked. Meryl giggled and buried her head into his chest. "Wait were you guys dating back then?" Adrian asked, causing Meryl and Maks to burst out laughing, thinking of all the interviewers that asked them that same question. "Well we're only on week one and we didn't start dating til the end of week 4," Meryl said. "Well you sure look like you're dating!" Mia exclaimed. "Wait how many weeks are there?" Josh asked. "Ten," Maks told him. Josh laughed. "That's a lot, and you started dating halfway through? Geez you guys went fast," he said. Meryl laughed. "Mom, you were amazing!" Mia said after the dance finished. Maks nodded. "She was truly amazing," he said with a smile. Meryl blushed again and kissed Maks' cheek. "I love you," she whispered. They watched the show for a few more hours before stopping at week 5 and calling it a night. "Alright time for bed kids!" Meryl exclaimed and picked Lilly up while leading Josh by the hand. Mia and Adrian walked upstairs behind them with Maks. After putting all the kids in bed, they stopped in Lilly's room before going downstairs. "Goodnight sweetie, love you," Meryl whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Lil, love you," Maks said. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy, I love you guys," Lilly said. Maks smiled at his daughter and started to follow Meryl out. "Wait, daddy!" Lilly exclaimed. Maks turned around. "What?" He asked. "I'm really glad you're back home, I missed you," Lilly said. Maks smiled. "I'm really glad I'm back too," he said before closing the door. 

Maks entered Meryl and his bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Those were really great days," Meryl said, thinking about the videos they watched with the kids. Maks nodded. "They were amazing and completely perfect," he replied with a smile. Meryl looked up at him. "Do you think we went too fast?" She asked. Maks' eyes widened, surprised at her question. He shook his head. "Of course not, we did what felt right!" "Good because I regret absolutely nothing!" Meryl exclaimed making Maks chuckle. "I honestly don't know how you do it!," he said. "How I do what?" asked a confused Meryl. "How do you make me fall in love with you over and over again?" Maks asked. Meryl blushed. "I don't know, but you do the same for me," she replied and kissed him softly. "I love you, Maks, so much and I'm completely happy with how perfect our lives are together," Meryl said. Maks smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too, Meryl always have and always will," She blushed after hearing his words and looked up at him. Her lips captured his and it was brief but soft and sweet. Maks took her face into his hands and kissed her with great passion. "Good night," he whispered. "Good night Maks," she replied and laid down next to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and they slept there just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember these chapters aren't in order at all but they're fun to write!

"Maks!" Meryl squealed as he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him softly. He returned the kiss with passion. She let out a moan, and he continued to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, Meryl's legs were wrapped around him and he was carrying her into their bedroom. He wasted no time and took all of her clothes off. She removed his as well and sucked at his hard length. He moaned her name loudly making her smirk. Maks shook his head. Outside of the bedroom, she was sweet, innocent Meryl, but in the bedroom she turned into some sort of sex goddess. He stopped her, and whispered, "I want to be inside of you," Meryl nodded and straddled him. She rode him while he thrusted hard into her, making her scream with pleasure. After they finished, Meryl collapsed on the bed next to Maks with her head on his chest. "I've missed this, it seems like it's been forever," Maks whispered. Meryl nodded. "Yeah well it's not easy to get action with two four year olds and a two year old always around!" She said. "I wonder how they're doing," she added. Maks smiled. "They're probably having a wonderful time with Uncle Val and Auntie Jenna who they love," "you're probably right," Meryl replied. "I love them to pieces but it's just so hard to get alone time like this," Maks said. "That's why you have to treasure it," Meryl said with a smile. Maks kissed her forehead softly and rubbed her back until they both fell asleep. 

They woke up the next morning at the sound of the door opening and the little pitter patter of feet coming towards them. Meryl sat up in bed next to Maks who kissed her on the lips. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered, making her blush hard. Soon enough, Mia, Adrian, and Josh entered their bedroom. "Hi Mommy! Hi daddy!" Mia exclaimed. "Hi! did you guys have fun with uncle Val and auntie Jenna?" Meryl asked. Mia, the most outgoing of the three, nodded and smiled. "Oh yes we had lots of fun and they even let us eat ice cream for dinner!" "Oh boy!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl and him exchanged glances making them both laugh. They stood up and walked into the kitchen followed by the kids. "Mommy!" Josh exclaimed and reached his arms up towards her. Meryl happily picked him up and kissed his cheek. Even though alone time with Maks was great, she missed her kids very much. Maks and Meryl both greeted Val and Jenna and scolded them about the ice cream. Jenna laughed. "They're young! Let them live a little!" She exclaimed. Val put his arm around her. "Isn't she just adorable?" He asked. Maks rolled his eyes. "Yeah we get it bro, but your lovey romanticness is making me a little nauseous," he said. Val smirked. "Really because I put up you and Meryl's whole romantic relationship development and your constant sexual gazes and remarks," "touché," Maks replied. Meryl laughed. "Well thank you so much for watching the kids!" She said and waved goodbye to Jenna and Val. 

They played with the twins and Josh until lunchtime. Maks danced around the room with Mia, making her giggle. "Does mommy ever dance?" Mia asked. Maks grinned. "Well, Mia your mommy and I used to dance together all the time," he said. "Can I see?" She asked. Maks approached Meryl and held out his hand to her. She sighed. "Meryl, the kids want to see us dance," Maks said. Meryl sighed and gave in. "Fine but make sure it's appropriate," she whispered. "Let's do our fusion dance," Maks suggested. They began to dance, and Meryl felt herself becoming in sync with Maks and falling into the similar rhythm that they'd developed years before. When the dance was over, all of their kids clapped for them. "Wow mommy you're awesome!" Adrian exclaimed. Mia nodded in agreement. "I want to be just like you  
when I'm a grown up!" She said. Meryl giggled. "Well we better get you into some ice skates then!" Maks exclaimed. "Yeah and Adrian can be my partner! Like uncle Charlie was yours!" Mia said excitedly. Adrian shook his head fiercely. "I'm not wearing a tutu!" He protested making them all laugh. 

At lunch, they decided to picnic in the back yard for fun. The kids ran around and played on the swing set while Meryl and Maks watched. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "This is perfect," he whispered. Meryl nodded. "It is perfect, never in my life did I ever think that my future would turn out this amazing," she said. Maks looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much,” he whispered. "I love you too," she replied and kissed him softly on the lips.


	3. We're having another baby!

"Mommy!" Mia shouted from upstairs. Meryl looked up from her book and got up from the couch. She climbed up the stairs and entered Mia's room. The sight she laid her eyes on was quite a sight to see. Dolls were scattered all over the floor as well as their clothes and accessories. "Oh Mia," Meryl said and shook her head. Mia looked at her mom. "Mommy I think I made a mess." She said. Meryl laughed. "Yeah you did make quite a mess baby," "can you help?" Mia asked. Meryl nodded. "Of course I'll help," She helped Mia clean her room, and then they played with her dolls together. Just then, Maks arrived home with the boys, who he'd taken to see the newest Lego movie. He walked upstairs and immediately saw the sight of Meryl playing with Mia. It made his heart melt and he smiled at his two girls. "Can I come in?" He asked. Meryl smiled when she saw him. "Daddy!" Mia exclaimed and ran towards him to grab his hand. Maks laughed and followed her to the spot where she and Meryl were playing. "Where are the boys?" Meryl asked. "My dad insisted on taking them out for dinner, but he told me to go home," Maks said. "Why?" Meryl asked. "Because I wanted to see my girls," he said. Meryl smiled and kissed his cheek. 

The next day, Meryl woke up early. She slipped out of Maks' grasp and headed into the bathroom. "Oh frick!" She exclaimed. Her period was a week late. "No it couldn't be," Meryl sighed and took out a pregnancy test that she'd never used. She took it and waited the two minutes. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the little pink plus sign on the test. "Holy shit," she whispered. Without another word, she climbed back into bed next to Maks. He woke up a short while later and kissed her lips softly. "Good morning," Meryl smiled. "Good morning to you too," she replied. Maks sensed a nervousness in her tone. He quickly held her tight in his arms. "Meryl, is there something wrong?" "What? No I'm fine," she replied. Maks nodded. "As long as everything's ok," he said and kissed her forehead. 

Later that day, Meryl decided that she and Maks needed some alone time so she could tell him the news. His parents eagerly took the kids out to dinner while Meryl made Maks' favorite meal at home. He arrived home from the studio and smiled at the familiar smell coming from the kitchen. "Meryl?" He shouted. She grinned when she heard his voice and rushed over to the door. He took her into his arms right away. "Hey how was your day?" She asked. "It was great! A lot of fun!" He replied. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Where are the kids?" "Oh your parents wanted to take them out to eat," Meryl said. Maks nodded. "That means you and I will get some time to ourselves," he whispered seductively. Meryl blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you have in mind?"  
She asked. "well you'll just have to wait and see," Maks replied. "Can at least get a preview or a hint or something?" Meryl asked. Maks smirked and pulled her closer to him so that their faces were inches apart. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Meryl felt the butterflies in her stomach to a huge extent while he kissed her. "That was just a preview of coming attractions," Maks said. Meryl rolled her eyes and kissed him again. She led him into the kitchen where she prepared dinner. They ate while feeling the obvious sexual tension and decided that it would be best to relieve themselves of that tension. Meryl straddled him and they headed into the bedroom where things heated up. After relieving themselves, Meryl sat up in bed. "Let's play a game!" She exclaimed. "A game?" Maks asked. "Yeah, it'll be fun!" She said. "Ok what game?" Maks asked. "Hangman!" Meryl said excitedly. Maks nodded. "Ok you go first," Meryl grinned and thought of her phrase. "Ok guess a letter!" She said. Maks continued guessing letters until he came up with this, We're _a_ing a_other _a_ _ Maks thought for second. "n?" He asked. Meryl nodded and put an n in the word another. "H?" Meryl put in an h into ha_ing. "B?" As soon as she wrote the letter b in. Maks understood. It read we're ha_ing another bab_. "Wait Meryl why would you?" He asked. Meryl looked at him and smiled. "Unless you're trying to tell me that..." Maks continued. She nodded. "Holy shit, Meryl!" Maks exclaimed and picked her up. "We're having another baby!" He exclaimed. Meryl giggled. "Yes we are!" She exclaimed. "I love you so much!" Maks said. "I love you too," Meryl replied. Maks let tears fall while he held onto Meryl and began to be excited for the arrival of his new baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a ridiculous comment I saw about Meryl and Jenna online. I thought this was creative.

Fall 2014  
"Oh my gosh!" Meryl exclaimed after reading something about herself online. Maks, after hearing her rushed out of the bathroom and into the room wearing only a towel around his waist. "Meryl? What's going on?" He asked. He placed his hands onto the chair she was sitting in while on her laptop. "Maks, look at this!" Meryl exclaimed while shaking her head. Maks peered at the screen. He read the words displayed in the article about Meryl and Jenna. "Meryl and Maks are in fact not dating, but she is however dating Jenna Johnson who she took on a sultry vacation with her to Hawaii," Maks couldn't help but laugh. "Meryl, this is ridiculous and you know it!" He said. Meryl sighed. "I know but I sort of find it offensive," she admitted. "Why?" Maks asked. Meryl shrugged. "I mean do Jenna and I act like we're gay?" she asked. Maks laughed. "Meryl you sound as ridiculous as this article is!" "I know but I don't look or act gay, right?" "Meryl of course not!" Maks exclaimed. "Why do you care so much?" He asked. Meryl sighed sadly. "Ok well when I was in high school and training with Charlie, I didn't exactly have time to go out with guys or go to prom or anything. So some of the girls in school used to make fun of me and call me gay," Meryl said. Maks soothingly rubbed her back. "Oh Meryl.." "Wait I'm not done. They mocked me and found ways to torture me by putting pictures of topless girls in my locker. But the thing is, I'm not even gay And the people who are get made fun of way worse all the time, which makes me feel horrible because I don't understand why people discriminate against others!" Meryl exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Maks sighed and took her into his arms. "Meryl, I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said. "I don't understand why anyone would ever do that to you, the sweetest most genuine person I know, or anyone else because they have no right to discriminate." He said reassuringly. Meryl rested her head in his chest while he rubbed her back. "Please don't be upset, Meryl." He whispered. "People write bad stuff about me all the time," Maks told her. Meryl nodded. "It's just not fair that we can't let everyone know about us, so all the rumors would be put to rest," she said sadly.

The next day, Maks came up with a plan to help make her feel better. He called up Val, Jenna and Charlie who were all in agreement with it. Maks couldn't wait for Meryl to find out the exciting news, he knew she'd be completely into it. He approached her while she was reading a book. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. Meryl smiled at him. "Just reading," she replied. "how about we go out tonight?" Maks asked. Meryl nodded. "Sounds like fun," she said. "Good, wear something nice but not too nice, since I probably am going to take it off later," Maks said with a smirk. Meryl rolled her eyes in response. She closed her book and sat closer to him. "Hey, Maks?" "Yes?" "Have I ever told you that I love you?" "Hmm I'm not sure..." Meryl giggled. "Well I do," Maks smiled. "Oh do you now?" He asked. She nodded and closed the space between them by leaning closer to him. "I love you so much," she whispered before capturing his lips.   
Later that night Meryl walked down the stairs and took Maks' hand. He looked her up and down and smirked when he thought of how amazing she looked. They got into the car, and Meryl got curious. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. Maks waved his finger. "It's a surprise, no questions!" He exclaimed before leaning over to kiss her. They pulled up at the docks and Meryl smiled when she saw that they were going on a boat tour on the pacific. Maks took her hand and lead her onto the boat. There, they met Val, Jenna, Tony, and of course Charlie. Meryl happily greeted each of them. "So Maks what is all this for?" Meryl asked. "Well Meryl we would like to tell you that we've all decided to partner with the stomp out bullying foundation." Charlie said. Meryl smiled. "Really?" She asked. Val nodded. "We thought you would be a great advocate and a great role model," Maks patted her thigh playfully. "Oh Maks," Meryl whispered. "You did this for me?" she asked. Maks nodded. "I saw how upset you were about the article about you and Jenna so I made a few calls." Meryl looked at Maks with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said and hugged him tightly. He hugged her tight and swayed back and forth. Then Jenna spoke up, "wait what article about me and Meryl?" Val laughed. "You didn't see it?" Jenna shook her head. "Why what is it about?" She asked. Tony smirked. "Well let's just say they assumed that you and Meryl were more than just friends." He said. Jenna's eyes widened. "That's stupid!" She exclaimed. "Why the hell would I call her my best friend if I was dating her?" Jenna asked. Meryl laughed. "I honestly don't know,"   
After a few hours of drinking, laughing and of course dancing, Maks took Meryl out to the deck of the boat and they watched the waves in the ocean. "It's beautiful," gasped Meryl. Maks looked over at her. "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he replied making her blush. He took both of hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Meryl theres something I want you to know," he said. "I want the world to know about us," Meryl's eyes widened. "Wait what?!" She asked. "Just trust me, please," Maks assured her, and leaned towards her. She placed her head on his chest and sighed contently. Just then, Val snapped a picture of them in this moment, and sent it to Maks. Maks grinned at the picture and posted it on instagram with the caption: "True love makes everything feel alright in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy but I did this for a cute chapter since I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like it!

"So what's your plan for today?" Maks asked. "Well I've got class, then an appearance for classroom champs,then a photo shoot with Charlie, and after that I'm going home and chilling," Meryl replied. Maks sighed. "Oh, sounds like a full day," "Maks, are you alright?" Meryl asked. "It's just, I miss you so much," he told her. "I miss you too, but I have so much going on right now!" Meryl said. "I know Meryl I just really want to see you," Maks said. "Well that can be arranged maybe in two weeks," "I don't know if I can wait that long," "Maks! You're going to have to do something other than sitting in New York pining for me!" Meryl exclaimed. "I know," Maks said with a sigh. "I guess we'll figure something out. Have fun at your appearances today, love you," "I love you too, Maks."   
Maks sighed and dropped the phone on the bed. He felt himself wanting her, and yearning for her, but it was hard to be with his fiancé when she was all over the country doing this appearance and that photo shoot plus school in Michigan. He knew that she was right, he couldn't just sit in New York pining for her. He was going to have to make a choice about what he needed to do. "Val?!" He called down the hallway to his brother. "What?!" Val replied. "Do you have a minute?" Maks asked. Val sighed and entered Maks' bedroom. "Bro seriously, is this important because Janel and I are performing in 3 days and I'm working on how to polish her foxtrot." Val said. "Yes this is important," Maks said. "Ok I'm listening," "I really miss Meryl and I want to do something about it," "well what are you going to do?" Val asked. "I just wish I could clear her schedule for a few days and take her away with me somewhere!" Maks exclaimed. "Well that's not as easy as it sounds, Maks," "it's just a thought, I mean she said we could get together in two weeks but I can't wait that long!" Val looked at his brother and sighed. "Maks, you need to think deeply about this and make a decision. Find a way to be with her, as soon as possible," Maks nodded. "I will try," he said. At that moment he made a decision, which meant that they wouldn't be apart for much longer.   
Meanwhile, Meryl was at her photo shoot with Charlie and was getting tired of posing for pictures. "Charlie?" "Yeah?" "Are you bored yet?" This caused Charlie to chuckle and walk over to Meryl. "Meryl, what's been going on with you lately?" He asked and sat down next to her. Meryl shrugged. "I miss him," she muttered. Charlie, who obviously knew how she was feeling, decided to comfort her. "Meryl, I'm sorry. If it helps, I remember when Tanith and I were apart and it was a complete hell. But it got better and now our relationship is better than ever!" He said. "I just wish he could be here with me right now," Meryl said with a sigh. Charlie put his arm around her. "I promise it will get better, ok?" He said. Meryl nodded. "Thanks for trying to comfort me," she said. "Anything for you Merbear," he said with a smile when he thought of the old nickname.   
After the photo shoot, Meryl headed back to her condo to just relax for the rest of the night. She removed her makeup, threw her hair into a messy bun, and put on one of Maks' t shirts and sprawled out onto the couch to watch tv. Suddenly, at 9:00 she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" She asked herself. When she opened it, her heart rate sped up to a million beats a minute when she saw a familiar Russian man behind the door. There he stood, looking as perfect as ever while she was basically in her pajamas. A little embarrassed by her appearance, she motioned for him to come in. "Maks!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him. She immediately fell into his chest: "I missed you so much," he whispered to her. "I missed you too, it was killing me slowly!" Meryl replied. "Well we can't have that!" Maks exclaimed and bent down to kiss her lips softly. Meryl smiled into it and began to suck on his tongue. Maks moaned softly and pulled away. "Meryl, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked. She shrugged in response. "Maybe, but I look the least sexy I possibly could right now," Maks shook his head. "Is that my shirt?" He asked. Meryl nodded. "You look really sexy in my clothes," Maks told her. Meryl blushed. "But how are you able to come here?" She asked. A smile formed across Maks' face. "I cleared our schedules for five whole days!" He exclaimed. A look of confusion came over Meryl. "What do you mean by our schedules?" She asked. "I cleared them by calling your agent and said that you were stressed and needed a few days away with your fiancé," Maks replied. "wait you did what?" Meryl asked. Maks nodded. "I did it for you, so we could spend time together." He said. Meryl smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered and fell into his chest. "I love you so much." "I love you too, Meryl," Maks stared into her eyes. "Ok well you need to get packing!" He exclaimed. "Packing for where?" Meryl asked. "Well we are staying in a hotel in Miami!"'Maks told her. Hearing this made Meryl realize she probably needed to pack fast and ran into her bedroom followed by Maks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a part 2! Will be up by tomorrow night hopefully!


	6. Miami part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!! Sorry it took forever but I hope you like it! oh and there's a smut warning with this one! ;)

They arrived in Miami the next day, and Meryl couldn't wait to get to the beach. She put on her black bikini that she knew Maks would love and threw a coverup over it. "Babe, are you ready?" Maks called to her. She appeared next to him while he was putting on his sandals. He smiled at her and took her hand. Meryl practically pulled him to the sand where they set their stuff down on the ground. She slipped off her cover up, revealing her black bikini underneath. Maks, wasn't paying much attention since he was too busy applying sun block. Meryl was hoping he'd notice her so they could have a little fun later ;). But, Maks was totally oblivious to the fact that be was living every grown man's dream since his girlfriend was in a skimpy bikini on the beach and was sitting right behind him. She approached him slowly and began to sultrily rub the sunscreen on his shoulders and back. She placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades and whispered. "I'm going into the water, you can come with me if you want," Maks nodded. "I'll meet you in there," he said. 

Meryl stood up and made sure to walk right in front of him on her way to the ocean. Maks' eyes widened. He couldn't help but stare at her totally fit body in a bikini that hugged every one of curves. He bit his lip and raced after her. Meryl felt his arms wrap around her from behind and pick her up. She giggled as he ran while carrying her into the water. Maks placed her down and she turned to face him. She placed her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye. Maks' eyes were about to pop out of his head. "So, do you like what you see?" Meryl asked. Maks smirked and placed his hands on her rear while pulling her closer to him, their lips just inches apart. "I've been waiting to see you in that bikini ever since I saw the pictures from Hawaii," he replied and began to kiss her. She kissed back and lightly bit his lip which she knew makes him crazy. He moaned in response. "Babe, If you planned on having a beach day, then we're going to have to put that on hold for a little bit," Maks said. Meryl nodded. "Don't worry, it can wait until later," she whispered and pulled him deeper into the water with her. Maks groaned in frustration and followed after her.  
After spending time goofing around in the water, Maks carried Meryl back to where their towels were. Meryl smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I miss you," she whispered to him. Maks stared at her in utter confusion. "Miss me? Babe I'm here," he replied. Meryl shook her head. "I know you're here now, but you're not here all the time, granted neither am I, but if we're getting married in the future then how are we going to be together then, if we can't now?" She said. Maks sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He kissed her hard and she deepened it. They continued until he pulled away and whispered. "Is it later yet?" Meryl, not understanding what he meant, looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Then, Maks gave her a long mesmerizing kiss, and she realized how to answer his question. They packed up their stuff hastily, and not being able to wait, stumbled into one of the cabanas and began to slowly strip each other.   
Maks smirked as he removed Meryl's tiny bikini off of her body. He flicked her nipples and slowly began to suck on them. She moaned in response and dug her nails deeper into his back. He moved further down her body and stroked her waistline, teasing her. She squealed and whispered, "dammit Maks stop teasing me!" He smirked and continued to tease her clit with his thumb. Meryl gasped, but continued the love bite she was working on. Maks groaned as he felt her lips sucking his neck so intimately. "Meryl, listen to me closely, I'm going to fuck you right now and there's nothing you can do about it," he whispered. Meryl nodded and replied, "well then get inside me, now," Maks eagerly slid into her hard causing her to gasp. He was rough, and she loved it. With ever thrust was a new feeling of pleasure and with every kiss he pressed to her, she experienced a new feeling of love. As they climaxed, they collapsed onto each other and panted. "that was amazing," she whispered. He nodded in response and handed her her clothes. They walked out hand in hand and headed towards the hotel.   
"Meryl?" "Yes Maks?" "Please know that when we get married, things will work out, we will settle down and have a family and we can live wherever you want and get a dog since you love them and plus everyday I get to come home to you," Maks said. Meryl grinned at his words and kissed him softly. "I know, I guess I just miss seeing you all the time, but I know I will when we get married," she said happily. When they reached their room, they walked inside and sat on the bed. "Hey well we have four days left here so let's hold on to that." Maks said. Meryl nodded and began to kiss him. "Well that means we have plenty of time for this," she said. He kissed her passionately and she rolled on top of him. "I wanna make love to you right now," she said. For the rest of the night, they made love until they got tired of making love and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. December 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be more parts to this but this is just setting up the December 2014 series within "Our Happily ever after,"

December 2014  
Meryl ran through the busy New York airport. She sighed as she received her bags and continued walking through the airport to find her cab that was waiting for her. They didn't want to make a scene in the airport with all the paparazzi, so Meryl decided to just have a car pick her up and bring her to her destination. A destination she was longing to get to. She had been waiting for this to finally happen, when her schedule would clear up and she could come to New York and actually have a personal life. The car was waiting for her across the parking lot, so she headed over to it. The driver opened the door for her, she put her bags in the trunk and then she was off.

 

When she arrived in Brooklyn, Meryl thanked the driver and unloaded her luggage from the car. She walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. It opened a minute later, and Meryl was greeted by Val. He smiled and quickly hugged her before helping her bring her bags into the house. "He's going to be so excited that you're finally here!" Val told her. Meryl blushed and giggled. "Really?" Val nodded. "It's all he's been talking about all weekend, it's been Meryl this and Meryl that, and 'I'm finally going to see Meryl'" he said with a laugh and added an eye roll after. Meryl grinned after hearing this and asked, "where is he?" Val smirked. "He's upstairs, making sure he looks good. I'm really surprised he didn't hear the door though," he said. Then, they heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs and Maks' voice, "ok Val, Meryl is going to be here any minute now, so I want to make sure that-" He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on her. "Meryl?" Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter. "Hey there," she said. "Oh Meryl, you're here!" Maks replied. He wasted no time and took her right into his arms. She sighed into his chest. "I missed you," he whispered. She nodded in response. "I missed you too," Maks smiled. He finally felt complete again now that she was with him. He loved her and it was clear now that he needed her. So, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Meryl, taken off guard a little, giggled and gladly kissed him back. Val cleared his throat loudly and rolled his eyes at the two. "Ok well I wish I could stay and chat but I'm jetting off to LA to rehearse for the dancing with the stars tour," he said. Maks helped him carry his suitcase outside and hugged his brother. "Have a safe trip! Call me when you land!" Maks told him. Val nodded. "Got it! And you two behave please!" He replied with a smirk. Meryl giggled. "Bye Val!" She exclaimed and gave him a quick hug.

After Val left, Maks stared at Meryl. He grinned as he examined her beautiful features and smirked when he thought of what they would do later. Meryl's head whipped around to meet his gaze. She blushed when she saw his stare on her. "Maks?" He snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice and began to move towards her. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Babe?" "Mmm?" "I'm gladly imagining the things we will do later, but we sort of have to go to the cantamessa event and then rehearsal," Maks said. Meryl stroked his hands and replied, "ok, I'll go get dressed!" Maks nodded and kissed her forehead quickly before she made her way to the stairs. She looked back at him, "oh and Maks?" "Yea?" "I can't wait until later," Meryl said with a smirk and continued her way upstairs.   
When she finished getting dressed, Meryl headed downstairs to meet Maks. He smiled and took her hand. "Ready, my love?" He asked. Meryl nodded and blushed as he kissed her cheek and led her outside to the car. They got to Dance With Me in a matter of minutes and Maks opened Meryl's car door before taking her hand to bring her inside. "Maks this is a beautiful studio!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks nodded. "They worked really hard on it and I absolutely love it," he told her. Meryl smiled at him. "Well I can't wait to dance with you again!" She said excitedly. Her words made Maks grin happily and kiss her quickly. Meryl giggled as he led her into the studio. She stayed attached to him as he introduced her to some of the managers and instructors. He seemed so in his element at the studio, and Meryl loved watching him interact with the other dancers who strongly admired him. She smiled to herself thinking that he was their leader and role model. Still smiling, Meryl turned to Maks and kissed him with passion. After they pulled away, Maks looked at Meryl with confusion. "What was that for?" He asked. "I just love you that's all," She gave a simple reply and began to go over their rumba. 

They easily fell back into their rhythm. Meryl trusted him and felt her feelings for him intensify when they were dancing together. "Maks?" "Yeah?" "Can I take a minute?" Meryl asked. Maks nodded and followed her outside. "Is everything ok?" He asked. Meryl nodded. "It's just, I need to remember how to control myself when I'm dancing with you," she told him shyly while looking at the ground. Maks chuckled and placed his arm around his waist. "Why is that Meryl? Do you have thoughts about me when we're dancing?" He asked. She nodded slowly and met his stare. His hand slowly traced up her thigh and stopped at the exact spot he wanted to. He slowly stroked it as she threw her head back. Maks took his hand off of her and gave her a long breath taking kiss. Meryl shuddered as her stomach filled with butterflies just like they did every time he kissed her like that. They pulled away both panting. No one spoke for a moment until a smirk formed across Maks' face. "Did that help?" He asked, even though he already knew her answer. She shook her head furiously and whispered. "Maks, I need you really bad right now," Maks' eyes widened, he'd never heard Meryl say anything like that. He sort of liked it. It was a definite turn on. "Meryl, you'll have to wait until we get home. Just be good in rehearsal and you'll get rewarded, I promise babe." He told her. Meryl blushed and nodded. "Got it," she replied and sauntered back into the studio with Maks following close behind.


End file.
